More Power Than You Know
by Blade Of Sakura
Summary: AU IYxYYH. Kagome/Sess/Kurama/Youko 'He was tall, with long beautiful red hair and sparkling green eyes that were currently looking her over with a slight touch of amusement. Then it hit her. Shuichi Minamino was sitting in her kitchen, waiting on her...
1. Tears of Power

**More Power Than You Know**

Key

'...' Shuichi

_-Italics_- Youko

/.../ normal thoughts

"..." speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH in any way, shape, or form. The plot is mine so, no touching.

**Prologue**

Kagome woke up to the sun pouring through her window. She smiled and sat up to stretch out the sleepy muscles in her back. Her yawn was covered with the back of her hand as she lifted her covers and got out of bed. After a week back in modern Tokyo, Kagome felt fully refreshed and had raised her grades from being barely passing to straight A's with one B in math; but, hey, what can she say, she hated math.

"Kagome! You have a visitor, come down as soon as you're ready!" The slightly muffled voice of her mother came from the foot of the stairs.

She groaned before setting out to get ready for school and the unexpected visitor that she apparently had downstairs.

Inuyasha looked around at the sleeping monk, taijah, the annoying fox kit snuggled close to the fire cat. He noted with satisfaction that they were all peacefully unaware of the world around them. With a smirk on his face, he took off into the woods to find his only love, Kikyo.

He ran a few miles away from the camp and came to a clearing full of flowers where Kikyo stood waiting for him. Her eyes softened as they rested on her love and a small smile graced her face, making her appear even more beautiful.

"Kagome is gone for a few more days, I think that she called it a 'week', but anyways, it is barely important. Although, you will have to continue to pretend that you hate her again and I will have to be close to her." Inuyasha sighed and bowed his head slightly. "Kikyo, why do we have to hide our love? Why can't I tell Kagome that she is only a good friend to me and nothing more?" He looked into the eyes of his future mate, wholly confused by the front that they had for everyone else to see.

Kikyo's smile turned sad and she placed her hands on either side of her love's face. "Because she would no longer come back, we must be patient until the jewel is complete and you can make your wish to have me re-born with a new soul so that Kagome won't die if I am fully resurrected." The woman paused and looked off to the side. "You know that I will love you even without my old soul, Inuyasha."

A warm hand lifted Kikyo's chin so that she could look into his eyes. "I know, Kikyo, and I will love you too, always, don't ever doubt that." He spoke with an undertone of command that quickly comforted her; she sighed in contentment and wrapped her arms around her love.

"Inuyasha, if you believe that she will accept it, then you may tell her. I don't want you to be weighted down with doubts. I love you Inuyasha." Kikyo stated while snuggling closer to his warmth.

He smiled and nodded his head before bending close to her ear and whispering in a low growling voice, "I love you, Kikyo."

They both didn't notice the glowing golden eyes that watched them and heard their every spoken word. There was no sound as the person turned away and sped off into the still night.

Kagome hopped into her socks before coming down the stairs with her trusty yellow backpack. She came to the hall and narrowly dodged Souta as he rushed out the door for school while throwing his greetings to his sister over his shoulder.

She chuckled at her brother's antics and set down her backpack in the entrance before heading down the hall and looking into the sitting room and living room as she passed them, looking for the visitor before continuing into the kitchen to find her mom.

"Mom, did you say that I had a visitor? Where are they?" Kagome asked as she walked into the kitchen only to see her mother handing a cup of tea to the visitor.

"Oh." Was all Kagome could manage while looking at her visitor.

He was tall, with long beautiful red hair and sparkling green eyes that were currently looking her over with a slight touch of amusement. Then it hit her. Shuichi Minamino was sitting in her kitchen, waiting on her, and drinking tea with her mother. The most popular boy in her high school was in her home.

She blushed prettily and bowed slightly in greeting to her upperclassman. "Hello, Minamino. Is there anything that I can help you with?" She asked after she straightened from her bow. Her face was now composed and she smiled at him in a welcoming way.

Shuichi smirked and bowed his head to Kagome in return. "Greetings Kagome. And yes there is." He stated and motioned for her to take the seat next to him.

Kagome fought the blush and sat next to him. Her mother looked at them both and smiled before leaving to give them some privacy while secretly hoping that there would be grandchildren in the near future, Inuyasha just hadn't been the easiest for her daughter to get along with.

Minamino cleared his throat and motioned in the direction Kagome's mom had taken. "I was just telling your mother that the principle, the teachers, and the student advisory board have had a meeting that involves you." He paused and watched Kagome closely.

"It would seem that you are to be moved up to my grade level after the improvement of your grades. They had been thinking of this for some time now and I have been sent here to ask if you would accept the offer." He smirked as he noticed a faint blush steal across her cheeks.

Kagome was floored. /They want me moved up a level...and have for a while now...They sent the cutest guy in school to ask me? What do I say, other than YES!?!/

She looked up at the ceiling before turning back to Shuichi. "Is there a catch, a probationary period, perhaps, that will either keep me there if I do well or will send me back to my current level if I do poorly?" Kagome asked even as she was mentally yelling at herself. /Wait! What did I say!?! Why am I asking this? Stupid, say yes!!!!/

Shuichi was having an argument with Youko even as he was explaining the short list of conditions. 'She suspects something is up!' -_Don't be stupid, of course, she doesn't. Look at her eyes; she trusts you and she'll say yes. The mission will be complete soon. -_ 'But what if she doesn't?'

-_Hush, she is asking something else.-_

Kagome listened to his explanation before she noticed something. "I would have to take the same classes as you?" She asked and noticed that Minamino appeared absorbed within himself before he snapped back to focus on her question.

"Yes, it is partially their way for looking over your shoulder to see if you are cheating or not." He joked and Kagome laughed enjoying his humor.

Youko gave Shuichi a mental push to ask her again if she would accept the offer and Kagome felt a rise of youkai come from the man sitting next to her. Alarm bells went off and she barely even stiffened when she got the alert, she kept her laughing eyes and smile placed firmly while she started to mentally process the information on a deeper level. /He wanted to be close to me so that he could...what? Watch me? It is a possibility...Hmm, I will accept the offer and keep a close eye on him and just be prepared if, or when, anything happens./ She nodded mentally to herself.

Kagome nodded her head while a few tears came to her eyes. "Well, I accept the offer. Thank you Shuichi." She said with enthusiasm as she gently hugged him. One tear fell from her face and splashed on his neck as he, to, wrapped his arms around her in a small hug.

They pulled away and smiled at each other before he offered Kagome a ride in his car to school; anyways they would need to go to the office together to get her new schedule for class. As they called out their good byes to her mother and grandfather, who were outside sweeping the steps to the shrine and generally keeping the shrine clean, Kagome smiled to herself.

The tear was actually laced with a touch of her power and she had read an old book on miko powers that had laid out the steps to allow it to be possible to track an individual, even a youkai, with just a teardrop. She was now connected to him through her power and would feel changes in his emotions as well as his constant location. She had tested it out on Inuyasha and it had worked like a charm so she had established the connection with the others in her group without any of them being the wiser.

Koenma tapped his fingers against his desk while Botan nervously stood next to him watching his reaction to the latest news concerning the girl that Kurama had been sent to watch over.

"Koenma? Are you all right? Can I get you something, like water?" Botan asked as she took a small step away from her boss.

The teen-aged ruler sucked on his pacifier before turning to Botan and looking her over with a calm that surprised her. "Not at the moment Botan thank you. But I would like it if you would gather the team once Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are out of school don't forget Hiei is training in the mountains again so you might want to look for him last since he'll be the hardest." He said and sat back in his chair and crossed his arms before him deep in thought.

Botan nodded in understanding to his orders and excused herself as soon as possible so that she could contact the team and give them a heads up on the situation.

Sesshoumaru returned to his watching place beside the well where the mysterious miko always appeared and waited once more for her arrival. He had a feeling that the miko would want to know all that had happened in her absence. It was not that he wanted to see her or smell her wonderful scent but it was that...oh, who was he kidding, he just wanted to see the vixen before Inuyasha ripped out her heart, to give her some sort of warning.

He would never admit it aloud where anyone could hear but Sesshoumaru had grown fond of the miko. She wasn't really human when you thought about it, since miko's were their own mystical breed just like demons they could interbreed with humans and demons alike. But it required a very unique miko to melt the ice from around a certain Lord of the Western Lands. So, he waited, like he had been for several days without the miko's friends and Inuyasha finding out.

It wasn't quite safe to have Rin with him so she had stayed in Jaken's company back at his palace. As Sesshoumaru was absorbed in his thoughts he felt the prickling of a familiar demon, one that had made his name being a thief... Youko. The lord repressed a sigh and remained standing head still bent staring at the unchanging well.

"Long time no see, ice block." Came the greeting from Youko and Sesshoumaru tried to hold in his undignified snort.

* * *

Okay, so review. I want input on my story.


	2. Research

**More Power Than You Know**

Key

'...' Shuichi

_-Italics_- Youko

/.../ normal thoughts

"..." speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH in any way, shape, or form. The plot is mine so, no touching.

Chapter 1

Kagome walked into her first class with Shuichi and the death glares almost stopped her from breathing.

/Something tells me that there will be trouble here.../

She goes to the front of the class and giving a bow to her classmates, keeping a close eye on them to be ready for any sudden moves.

The teacher smiles and directs her to a seat that is right next to Shuichi Minamino. She groaned on the inside.

/I'm so dead, his fan club is scary and I've faced demons!/ Kagome quickly took her seat and the teacher began her lesson.

Youko was ecstatic and Shuichi was hard pressed not to vent his frustrations in class, he would just have to speak with the fox when Kagome wasn't around.

–_What's wrong? Don't want to talk to me anymore? I guess that my good looks are wasted on you after all.-_

'Shut up! I need this class so stop bugging me to constantly look over at Higurashi!'

Youko nearly growls and gives Shuichi a push in defiance before going quiet.

Kagome stiffens when she feels the spike in youkai and the boiling frustration coming from Minamino. /I wonder what he really is?/ She asks herself while looking at him from out the corner of her eye.

For the rest of the day, Kagome monitors Shuichi's fluctuations in emotions and by lunch she's decided that he's either crazy or he's two completely different people.

/But how is that possible? I need to read through all of my old miko books again to see if such a thing has occurred before. Maybe, Shuichi's spikes in youkai would be explained.../

* * *

Inuyasha returns to camp before the rest of the group wakes and settles down in his usual spot. All is quiet before he hears,

'PERVERT!'

Followed by the sound of someone being knocked into the surrounding trees and thorny bushes.

He opens one eye and finds Sango starting breakfast and throwing dangerous glares over to the part of the forest that is horribly damaged.

Inuyasha sighs. /Will the monk ever learn?/

Shippo stretched and yawned before rubbing his eyes and looking around the camp.

/Kagome-mama is still not back./

He needed his mother back so that some order could be reestablished in the group. It always gets crazy when she's gone.

* * *

The silver fox comes to stand before Sesshoumaru and places his hands on his hips.

"So, Lord of Ice. What would you be doing here just staring at a well?"

He gives Sesshoumaru a fang filled grin before flicking one ear toward the well listening for any noise.

"Would it be that miko I smell?" Youko steps closer. "She does smell wonderful doesn't she? Like sakura blossoms right?"

Sesshoumaru glares at the thief.

"You are interfering where you do not belong, Youko. Leave this Sesshoumaru in peace." He states, growling his displeasure at the interruption the thief has caused.

/Will he never cease to bother me? Just because he is handsome doesn't give him leave to insult me at every turn.../

Youko's smile just widens more.

"Well, Sesshoumaru, Lord of Chilling Cold, I would leave but it has just been so boring and I missed your wonderful company." He pauses.

"You should be happy I came here to find you, because I just found out the tastiest bit of information that I thought that you might want to know about..."

Youko trails off and turns to leave with his hands in his pockets. "It was something about this, Naraku character-."

His sentence is cut short by a clawed hand shooting out and wrapping around his throat followed by a throaty growl coming from the Lord of the West.

Youko grins again and flicks his eyes over Sesshoumaru before licking his lips.

"You will tell this Sesshoumaru all the information you have gained on the vile hanyou or your corpse shall become a feast."

Sesshoumaru growls out before tightening his hold on the thief and allowing some of his poison to seep out and burn his skin.

Youko gives a small nod and Sesshoumaru releases him.

The thief smiles at Sesshoumaru and steps close his eyes locked on the icy lord.

/It's now or never./

He grins, showing a fang. "I require payment."

Sesshoumaru glares. "How much do you require for satisfying your lust for gold and jewels enough to give this Sesshoumaru the information?"

/Knowing him, I'll have to give over some land for him to have a new hideout./ the very thought makes him want to be done with the thief.

Youko flicks his tails before giving his demands.

"First, I want more information on the miko."

He crosses his arms at the lord's nod, and grins wider.

"As for the second half of my payment, I require a kiss from you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

/What?!/

* * *

Once school was over, Kagome was introduced to Yusuke and Kuwabara. She had to admit, she liked Kuwabara better than Yusuke.

The loud mouthed teen only reminded her more of Inuyasha than ever, she was even tempted to ask if his favorite food was top ramon but stopped herself before she could.

Kagome hugged them and allowed her power tears to mark both of them just so that she would know if they were with Minamino in his plans.

She would find out what this was all about and Inuyasha would just have to wait on the other side of the well.

They said their good byes, leaving Kagome at the bottom of the shrine's stairs before piling back in Minamino's car and leaving.

/Time to do some research on those three.../ She then heads up the stairs to her home, making her way to her room where her computer and old miko books were waiting to be used.

* * *

Botan met up with the gang at the park near Yusuke's house. Hiei had turned up on his own, being the independent spirit.

"Hello guys!" She says cheerfully while opening a portal to Koenma's office.

Once they're all through she follows, closing the portal behind them.

Koenma's pacing on his desk when they enter and doesn't say a word to them for a while.

Yusuke decides to break the silence. "Yo baby, what's up?"

Koenma turns and glares at Yusuke nearly turning red in the face.

"This is an important meeting concerning the miko Kagome. She has a power register higher than I've seen in a long time, and apparently, she has friends up high that make it their priority to protect her."

He pauses and paces a little more.

"I have been informed by a, Lord Sesshoumaru, that my team is not allowed near Kagome without his express permission."

Youko freezes as soon as he hears the familiar name. _-Damn it.-_

Koenma's eyes shoot to Kurama and Hiei. "Do either of you two know about this lord?"

* * *

Kanna holds her mirror steady while Naraku focuses on Inuyasha's group.

He chuckles evilly and sits back from the mirror and waves a hand for Kanna to leave.

When he's left to his thoughts, the hanyou smiles to himself. /The miko is gone for an extended period of time and the Western Lord is gaining information from the thief Youko...Maybe I might try to buy off this thief./

He pauses considering something and his grin gets darker, far more sinister.

/Or, I might just take over his mind and have him destroy the one and only chance that Inuyasha's group has of defeating me, the miko Kagome will die.../

* * *

What do you think? Please, review.

Remember to vote on who you want paired up!

And to all those who have reviewed:

THANK YOU!! You all get cookies!! I love you all!!


	3. Of Kisses & New Challenges

**More Power Than You Know**

Key

'...' Shuichi

_-Italics_- Youko

:: ... :: Hiei

/.../ normal thoughts

"..." speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH in any way, shape, or form. The plot is mine so, no touching. 

Author's note: I am sorry that this update has taken so long. But college has started and I already have a paper and a presentation due. I will try to type up the next chapter sooner if my schedule allows. Please forgive me and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2

* * *

Kagome is sitting at her desk with her miko books laid out around her in piles. Her head hits the book in front of her for the fifth time in ten minuets before she sits up and blinks her eyes trying to stay awake to find some answer to Shuichi's sudden swings between youkai and human energy. 

With a groan she flips through several pages before stopping on a page about a famous thief by the name of Youko.

"Hmm, may be reading a story will keep me awake for a while longer." Kagome whispers to herself before starting the tale.

She reads the story of the interesting life of the thief and when she comes to the end Kagome lets out a gasp and stands suddenly sending her chair flying.

"It can't be, could it?"

Kagome re-reads the line before shutting the book and shaking her head. "Oh, this is getting complicated." She whispers to herself before looking at the clock. /12:39? Ugh, I've got to get some sleep so that I can make it to school./

With that, Kagome went to bed, her mind puzzling over the best way to confirm her new information.

---

Inuyasha's group decided that they would wait for Kagome's return in Keade's village.

Every night, once the rest of the group has fallen asleep Inuyasha takes off to spend time with Kikyo.

Shippo sighs after Inuyasha takes off for the third night in a row and sits up to stare at the door of Keade's hut. /I hope that Kagome-mama isn't heartbroken over Inu-baka's loyalty to the dead clay pot.../ He thinks to himself before curling tighter into Kirara's warmth near the fire.

Inuyasha hugged Kikyo to him and buried his nose in her silken hair. "Kikyo, we will be together soon. We have a good amount of the jewel and when Kagome gets back we can find more." He pulls away a little to give her a smile. "Then we will be together."

Kikyo smiles. "Yes, finally." She says and holds Inuyasha closer.

---

Sesshoumaru glared at the thief, not believing for one second what he had just demanded as payment.

"You want what?" He asks in a deadly voice, daring the thief to restate his demand.

Youko's ears flicked as well as his tails as a taunting smile grew on his face. "Oh, don't tell me that the Giant Block of Ice hasn't kissed anyone yet?" He chuckles. "Why Sesshoumaru I am honored to be your first kiss in exchange for information on the vile hanyou, Naraku."

Sesshoumaru lets out a low growl that promises pain. "You dare-?"

Youko shrugs. "Fine, I guess that the information doesn't mean that much to you. The fact that I even have information that you don't means that your spies just aren't good enough."

In a flash the thief finds himself suspended in the air with Sesshoumaru's hand around his neck and a low growl emanating from the great lord whose eyes were bleeding red. "Your insults will cease." Sesshoumaru demands.

Before bringing Youko down close enough to where their lips meet for a few seconds in a light kiss. Youko reacts and licks across the Ice Lord's lips seeking more contact. But, with a growl, Sesshoumaru throws the thief across the clearing and into a tree that cushions his impact.

It takes Sesshoumaru a moment to realize that the thief is laughing before he stands and dusts himself off. "I hadn't thought that you would stick to the demands but I guess that I can't hold back the information now." He states in a near pout.

As Youko fills in Sesshoumaru on the whereabouts of a certain evil hanyou, he keeps looking to Sesshoumaru's lips, wanting to taste them again. And when Ice Block told him about the miko, he wanted to sample her lips as well. Anyone who smelled as good as she did just needed to be kissed.

"So, why are you waiting for her next to a well? She isn't in it. Or is there something that you aren't telling me about her?" Youko asks before going over to the well and peering down into the dark depths. He didn't get an answer from Lord of Ice but that was alright, he hadn't expected one.

---

Hiei doesn't make a move to answer Koenma's question. ::Answer him fox.:: He states in Kurama's mind.

Kurama sighs and draws on Youko's information. "Lord Sesshoumaru is a powerful and royal youkai. If he chose to attack us for going after the miko Kagome then there would be few who could stop him and even then it wouldn't be for long." He pauses. "Youko knew him personally and he says that the 'Killing Perfection' cannot be stopped."

Koenma frowns. "Could you go and talk to him to see if we could work out an agreement with him?"

'What do you think, Youko? Do we go talk to Sesshoumaru?' –_Yes, lets! It's been such a long time since I've gotten to call him Ice Block._- Kurama looks to Koenma and gives a small nod. "We'll go see what we can do."

Koenma gives a nod and waves a hand at the group. "The rest of you, just keep an eye open for any escaped demons as usual until Kurama can get this settled. You're dismissed." He mutters before pacing the length of his desk once more.

Botan cheerfully ported them back to where Kurama's car was after telling them good bye.

---

Kagome entered her first class early and took her seat before starting to take out her supplies for the day, when hands slam down on her desk making her jump slightly. Her lack of a full night's rest was dampening her skills. She silently cursed having to deal with a fan club of obsessed girls.

"So, a lower year believes that she can capture the love of OUR Shuichi?" The girls voice was grating on Kagome's nerves.

Kagome looked up to see four girls towering over her with evil glares and horrible smiles. She sighed. /Great.../

Kagome stood and faced the music. "I don't know who you girls think you are, but I had thought that as my upper classmates that you would have better manners than what you have just shown to me."

Kagome takes a step forward placing her hand on her hip and a finger pointing in accusation.

"And furthermore, I can't believe that you would claim to own someone who clearly doesn't want anything to do with you and your brutish tactics." She pauses and looks the girls over before giving a small scoff at their clothing.

With each word Kagome takes a step forward her pointing finger leading the way.

"How on earth did you plan to attract decent men with those cloths you are wearing? It looks like one deep breath away from falling apart and leaving you naked. Is that the look you were going for? Because if it is, I can guarantee that Shuichi as well as other decent men in this school wouldn't want to get within ten feet of you."

The fan girls actually look frightened and they are taking large steps away from Kagome's advancing figure with eyes wide.

Kagome stops advancing and lifts her nose at the girls. "You should really work on your manners. It is part of the reason Shuichi runs from you...Besides, you could be lovely if you weren't wearing the cloths of a wanton lady of the night." She states as her parting shot before turning and going back to her seat, pulling out her supplies, uninterrupted.

Kurama smiles at Kagome's anger and her correction to the creepy fan girls. 'She is definitely unique.' –_Yes, we should get as close to her as we can...preferably in a bedroom with lit candles and roses..._-

He sighs at the sexually depraved fox sharing his body before entering the class to start his school day.

Kagome flashed him a smile as he sat next to her. It was still early and not everyone was a class yet the seats around Shuichi and herself were empty. She decided that she should find out if her theory was correct. "Morning, Youko." Kagome said with a bright smile. Carefully watching for his reaction.

Kurama freezes and looks up to lock eyes with Kagome. "What?" He asks hoping that he hadn't just heard what he had thought he had.

Kagome's smile grows. "Morning, Youko." She repeats and nearly cheered when he paled.

"How do you know that name?" He asks low and with a hint of a growl.

Kagome looks into his handsome green eyes and just lets a small chuckle out.

---

Naraku calls in the wind witch Kagura.

"I expect the thief Youko to be brought to me. I have a deal to make with him." He states before dismissing his minion. Naraku chuckles and sits easily in his shadows. /This is going to be delicious.../

* * *

What do you think? Please review and continue to vote for pairs.


	4. Meetings & Pain

**More Power Than You Know**

Key

'...' Shuichi

_-Italics_- Youko

:: ... :: Hiei

/.../ normal thoughts

"..." speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH in any way, shape, or form. The plot is mine so, no touching.

Author's note: The voting has ended and the story will be developing as a Kagome/Sesshoumaru/ ((Youko/Kurama)).

I would also like to say, thank you for sticking with me. School is killer.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Youko sighs and looks over at Sesshoumaru for the eighth time in just as many minutes before turning away. The Ice Lord hadn't made any move to start conversation after their shared kiss.

The thief stands suddenly, causing the stoic lord to glance at the fox.

Youko places his hands on his hips and gives the lord an arrogant look.

"I will leave you now but I expect to meet this miko of yours sooner than later."

He pauses and gains a seductive look.

"A thief never leaves a job undone and to leave this flower alone with you never tasted would be a waste."

With a flick of his wrist as a salute, the fox thief jumps toward the highest tree tops and leaves Sesshoumaru with a scowl on his face before he reclines further into the tree to try to relax.

/He is gone, at last./

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and smelt roses and growled angrily to himself as the scent brought with it an urge that he would rather not have for the handsome thief and his smooth lips.

/Damn it./

---

Youko smirks to himself as he sits perched on the tree top above the Lord of Ice.

_-Heh, I'll leave for now but I will be listening for when your miko returns so that I might take her away from you. Yes, she will be quite the prize if Sesshoumaru is interested in her.-_

He then launched himself in to the air and away from the waiting lord. Several leaps later he encountered a foul smell and paused to stand on top of the tree to search out the scent.

_-Naraku's minion.-_

Youko's eyes started to turn red and he braced himself for a fight.

"Come out Wind Witch!" He growled spreading his senses and waiting for foul play.

Kagura came into view on her feather and with her fan held before her face to cover her smirk.

She gave a small laugh.

"How are you doing, thief?" Kagura asked faking concern.

Youko shakes his head.

"Say what you have come for, Witch." Youko warns and he slowly slides the seed from between his fingers and into his palm. His rose whip should work well against her.

Kagura moves her fan aside and gives Youko a pointed look.

"You would attack me so readily? And here I am to offer a personal job from Naraku. He is willing to pay handsomely, if you will but only accept."

Youko's eyes narrow and he locks on to Kagura before giving a small shake of his head.

"If you had asked on any other day but today I might have accepted. But your foul stench is just too offending to my higher sense of smell." He growled out before rapidly bringing his hand around and attacking Kagura.

Kagura glares at Youko as she maneuvers her feather out of range of his attacks.

"You will pay for your insult!" She screams and swings her fan calling for her Dance of Blades.

Youko jumps away and laughs. He brings his whip around to slice deeply into her arms and sides drawing a cry and blood from the witch.

Kagura slices through the rose whip binding her and flies higher to escape the thief.

"You will regret your actions, thief!" Kagura threatens before flying away to nurse her wounds.

Youko sighs and shakes his head before putting the rose seed back into his hair.

_-I have made Naraku an enemy. I must watch my back far more closely.-_

---

Kagome and 'Youko' ended up talking under the shade of a tree during lunch to talk.

She looked at her classmate and sighed.

"What exactly is going on? How can you be both a human and a demon without being a hanyou?"

Shuichi gave Kagome a small smirk.

"Well, first I should tell you my proper name, I am Kurama. Youko's spirit being a different spirit from mine makes it possible for me to be both human and demon."

Kagome nodded, tilting her head to the side.

"Why are you and your friends following me around? Why are you so curious about me?" She asks with a small hint of anger.

Kurama sighs. "Well, if you must know." He starts before giving Kagome the background story on the spirit detectives.

"So, demons are sealed behind a barrier that separates the different races? How did this barrier come into existence?" Kagome asks excited to know that there were more demons around.

/Maybe Sesshoumaru is still around?/ Came the unbidden thought as she listened to Kurama intently.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Kagome and she knew that she would be heading back to the Feudal Era the next day. She would miss her time with Kurama.

---

Naraku's red eyes focused entirely on Kagura and more darkness seemed to gather in the room because of his foul mood.

"What do you mean 'he attacked you'? Couldn't you have been more subtle? Silver fox have always been known to be attracted to beauty. You should have seduced him, Kagura." He whispers, his voice hinting at his true anger.

Kagura lowered herself further into her bow. Hating every second that she had to be within the presence of her 'master'. How she loathed the man before her.

She was beaten until her blood ran freely and there were more than a few broken bones in her body before being sent to her rooms until called upon once more.

/When will I be able to retrieve my heart and escape this hell with my sister?/ Kagura thought as her tears burned at the corner of her eyes.

She was weak. She wouldn't ever be able to beak the chains that bound her so tightly. Kagura sighed and her despair filled her from the inside and felt like it would drown her.

---

Kurama cautiously opened the door to where he would be meeting with the Lord of Ice. Youko was constantly jumping between extreme happiness and caution.

The room was a nicely put together room and very stylish.

Sesshoumaru sat at a table with his hands folded before him on the hard wooden surface.

He hadn't changed in the long time since Youko had last seen him. He now wore his hair back in a long braid that touched the floor due to its length. His suit was the best that money could by and was tailor cut to fit his body.

Sesshoumaru gave Kurama a cool look as he opened the door.

Kurama allowed Youko's arrogance take over and he entered with a flare of outward confidence and took a seat directly across from the lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. I am Kurama; you wished to discuss the miko that we are currently researching?" He asked with a professional voice and waited for the lord to speak.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"There is nothing to discuss. The miko is to be left alone." He stated in a cold voice that nearly brought frost.

Kurama resisted the urge to roll his eyes or let the sigh building in him go.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we find it necessary to keep an eye on the miko in order to ensure that her power doesn't attract dangerous demons to her that would harm her. There are still weak spots in the barrier and we have rogue demons that search out those who have the miko's powers." He paused looking at the lord.

"Surely you understand that she needs to be protected?" He asked trying to not sound as tired as he felt.

Sesshoumaru's gaze grew colder.

"You think that I can't protect that which I claim as mine?" He asks carefully neutral trying to see if Kurama would trap himself in the question.

Youko's attention perked up from staring at the lord's long silky hair._–Did he just say that he had claimed her as his mate?-_ 'I don't know.' _–Well ask him!-_

Kurama frowned. "Do you claim the miko as your mate?" He asked carefully.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "I do." He paused and his eyes searched Kurama's face. "You smell of one I knew long ago. Who was your sire?"

_-Damn, I had hoped he would take longer to figure it out...Let me speak with him.-_ 'If you think it wise.'

Youko's features suddenly appeared and he relaxed more comfortably in his chair and awaited the lord's reaction.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. "Youko? How have you survived?"

Youko gave the lord a smirk. "I am not entirely only Youko any more. I share this body with a human named Shuichi. When our powers mix we are Kurama."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head once more. "Welcome back old friend."

---

Kagome stretched and rubbed at her eyes. It was a bright sunny morning and she was going back to the Feudal Era. She jumped out of bed and set about gathering her supplies in her giant yellow backpack and packed extra candy for Shippo to apologize for being gone for so long.

After a few hours everything is packed and she hugs her mom good bye before heading out to the well.

She jumps down and smiles as the blue light washed over her before she came to stand at the bottom of the well in the Feudal Era. Kagome smiled at the bright sunlight and took a deep breath.

Kagome pauses in her movement to climb up the vines. There was a large demonic aura in the area around the well waiting for her.

Sesshoumaru stared at the well waiting for the miko Kagome to exit as he sat leaning against a tree with his arm propped on his bent knee.

She sighs as she recognizes the power then climbs out of the well. First her pack is thrown over the side before she pulled herself out. She sits on the lip of the well and looks at Sesshoumaru sitting there calmly.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru. Is there anything that you wished to speak to me about?" Kagome asks trying to keep her voice happy and bright.

Sesshoumaru brings his eyes up to meet Kagome's smiling face.

"Miko." He states before standing gracefully still looking into Kagome's eyes. "I have come to inform you that the dead miko and hanyou are together once more. You should not allow this to effect your performance in gathering the broken jewel to keep it out of the vile hanyou's grasp." His voice is cool and once he's done he turns to leave.

Kagome's eyes widen and before he can turn entirely around she calls out. "Wait, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He pauses and looks over his shoulder at her waiting for him to speak.

Kagome smiles brighter at him. "Thank you." She says and gives him a bow.

Sesshoumaru gives a nod before walking away into the forest.

/Who would have thought that he actually cared how Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship would effect me?/ She thought in awe watching the lord leave.

* * *

What do you think? Please, leave a review.

I want to know if there is anything that I should do to improve the story.

Thank you for reading.

All of you who review get chocolate chip cookies!!


	5. New Developments

**More Power Than You Know**

Key

'...' Shuichi

_-Italics-_ Youko

:...: Hiei

/.../ normal thoughts

"..." speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH in any way, shape, or form. The plot is mine so, no touching.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Kagome walked into the village where her friends were waiting for her. Shippo launched himself into her arms before standing on her shoulder. She smiled and allowed him to have a piece of candy.

Sango and Miroku handed over the few jewel shards that they had collected in the time she had been gone. Kagome hugged Sango and looked around.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked and watched as Sango glared at the dirt and Miroku just played dumb.

"He hasn't returned to the village since late last night, Lady Kagome." Miroku said with a small smile on his face.

Kagome nodded. "Well, he'll come back when he's ready to leave." She said and led the group to Keade's hut.

* * *

Inuyasha scented the air and looked at Kikyo in his arms with a smile.

"Kagome's back now would be the best time to tell her and start looking for the rest of the jewels."

Kikyo just nodded and climbed onto Inuyasha's back before they bounded to the village.

* * *

Kagome felt Inuyasha and Kikyo start toward the village and gave a small smile to her group of friends.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo are heading here, they'll be here soon." She said in a normal voice that caused Sango and Miroku look worried.

She just shook her head. "No, it's alright. I've known for a while now. I was just wondering when he would tell me."

Sango sighed. "Oh, Kagome." She whispered and wrapped an arm around her friend in comfort.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyo paused outside the hut and Inuyasha walked in alone, his eyes looking at Kagome. "Could I talk with you Kagome?" He asked and he was very mature about it as his ears flicked back and forth with uncertainty.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and tilted her head to the side. "Sure." She stood and went outside and nodded to Kikyo.

Inuyasha looked confused but Kikyo appeared to have figured it out, and smiled at Kagome.

"Kagome, Kikyo and I have decided to become mates once this war against Naraku is over..." Inuyasha started but stopped when she held up a hand.

"I have nothing against this; I have known for a while that you don't love me like you do Kikyo. I am just a friend and I am fine with that." She smiled. "I am happy that you are happy, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha couldn't think of anything to say and he just stared at Kagome while Kikyo hugged her.

* * *

The group set out and was far away from the village by nightfall. Kagome excused herself so that she could bathe in privacy to sort through her thoughts.

The water was warm and soothing as it washed the grime off that had gathered that day.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, letting her mind drift over what had happened in the last few days of her life.

She felt a presence that tingled at her mind; they felt familiar and different at the same time. Kagome sank lower into the water and focused her powers on the demon that slowly made his way toward her.

/Its not Sesshoumaru, Kouga, or Naraku, who-?...Youko?/

* * *

Youko slowly made his way over to where he knew the miko that so interested Sesshoumaru was bathing.

He couldn't imagine his luck as he finally laid eyes on the woman lying in the water.

She was beautiful, and naked. His two favorite things.

He disrobed and gently laid his cloths on the ground before walking over to the water and getting in.

Kagome's eyes opened and she looked up at the tall demon that had just gotten into the water. He was naked and Kagome tried to breathe normally as a blush stole over her face and neck, her pulse was pounding and this was the first naked male she had seen.

She was a woman and couldn't find the will power to look away.

Her eyes swept over his body like she had been starving and he was an all you could eat buffet.

He chuckled to see such hunger in her eyes as he came closer to her. "I am Youko Kurama. Who are you my lovely lady?" He asked taking another step closer so that he was within a few feet of touching her.

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw humor, lust, and a healthy dose of male pride. She cleared her throat. "I'm Kagome." She said softly and tried to keep her eyes on his face as he took another step closer.

Youko smirked at how just his presence was working wonders on this woman, she was a virgin. That thought made him very pleased.

"Kagome." He said, testing her name and liked how easily it came to his lips.

At the sound of her name coming from his mouth, she shuddered. /Is this really happening?/ She asked herself and trailed her eyes over his thighs and the very male part of his anatomy. He was very happy to be there with her.

A clawed hand lifted her chin as Youko sank into the water to bring himself closer. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips sending pleasure shooting through her body causing her to moan and lean into his kiss.

He pulled away leaving Kagome gasping and wrapped in a haze. Youko smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, careful with his claws. He liked the feel of her hair, it was silky.

Kagome brought her hands up and she touched his cheeks amazed as she traced his features. "You're a great kisser." She murmured and gave him a lazy smile.

Youko smirked and kissed her on her cheek before whispering in her ear. "I am great at many other things as well." He hinted with a seductive tone before he ran his tongue down her neck to her collarbone.

Her head tilted back and her eyes fluttered shut. "Oh..." She whispered surprised by his smooth assault.

"Youko, you should really learn some manners." Stated a cool voice directly behind Kagome.

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself looking up at Lord Sesshoumaru himself and gasped her surprise.

Youko just flicked his eyes up toward Sesshoumaru with a smirk before his lips started drifting lower. One of his hands was at Kagome's back while the other slowly slid down to touch her hip. He talked against Kagome's skin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it is so nice to have you drop by. You should have told me that your little miko was still a virgin. She's so responsive to the slightest touch." He said before his lips brushed the top of her breast, causing Kagome's eyes to widen and she started panting.

Sesshoumaru reached down, pulled Kagome out of the water and Youko's touch to wrap his arm around her waist and hold her against his body.

Youko smirked and stood in the water before stepping out to face the enraged lord. "You have not claimed her, she is fair game..." He paused. "Unless you have and she doesn't know it. That is not a good way to start off with your mate."

Sesshoumaru growled and his eyes tinted red.

Kagome was fully confused and the pleasure that she was awoken to was still surrounding her as she tried to catch what they were talking about. It felt good to be held against the Lord of the West and she snuggled deeper into his hold.

When he started growling, she gasped at the pleasure and couldn't stop her hips from moving. Kagome knew that she wanted, needed something but her mind wasn't functioning properly and all she could think to do was move her hips.

Both demons stopped and looked at Kagome who was making little mewling noises as she pressed her body against Sesshoumaru and moved against him, obviously wanting and needing to be taken.

Youko's eyes darkened and some red tinted his eyes just like Sesshoumaru's who tightened his hold on her. His eyes flicked to Youko before settling on Kagome's naked moving body.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and gave his head a small shake. He looked at Youko once more and they locked eyes while understanding flashed between the two.

Youko stepped forward and pulled Kagome from Sesshoumaru before producing a flower from a seed and allowing her to smell its sweet smell. She was knocked out in seconds.

He put the seed back in his hair and gently picked her up in his arms. He placed her in the water sitting on an outcropping of rock and had her pillow her head on her arms on the bank so she wouldn't drown.

Youko looked at Sesshoumaru. "Well, Ice Block, it appears that this little vixen has cast a spell over us both." Youko said and looked the lord over before turning serious.

"I attacked and wounded the Wind Witch; she was trying to hire me for Naraku's side. The hanyou is getting more anxious. I think that it has something to do with this miko Kagome."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head before looking at Youko. "Do not ever try that again. She is still young and she must concentrate on the up coming war against Naraku or we will never win."

Youko gave a small nod. "I won't try anything if you don't." He said and walked away from the lord to go put his cloths on but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

He turned to ask what Sesshoumaru wanted before lips were suddenly on his own.

The kiss sent shudders of pleasure through both demons before Sesshoumaru broke away from Youko and his eyes were tinted with red. "Next time, come to me." The demon lord said before turning and walking away like nothing had happened.

Youko stood still for a moment staring after where the Lord of Ice before he blinked and smirked. _–Oh, this was going to be fun...-_

* * *

Kagome woke up and she looked around before stretching. She was still in the water and no one was around. /Huh, that was one...amazing dream./

She grabbed her towel and dried off before dressing and heading back to camp. Apparently she hadn't been gone too long since dinner was just finished.

Kagome shook her head and smiled at everyone before grabbing some dinner for herself and eating. For some reason she was starving.

* * *

Naraku chuckled to himself and waved his hand to dismiss Kana.

"Youko and Sesshoumaru have shown their attraction to the miko Kagome. This is the weakness that I have been waiting for. Now, what should I do with this weakness in order to have my enemies bowing at my feet?" He said to himself as he started plotting his next evil move.

* * *

So? Review, tell me what you think. I love your feed back!

Anything that you want to see happen?


	6. Caught

More Power Than You Know

**More Power Than You Know**

Key

'...' Shuichi

_-Italics-_ Youko

:...: Hiei

/.../ normal thoughts

"..." speaking

Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry! I didn't mean to take soo long between 4 & 5!! Please forgive me!! I traveled to Italy for 11 days, and then moved right after and there was NO internet connection where I went! So, I'm offering you what should have been posted a long time ago...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH in any way, shape, or form. The plot is mine so, no touching.

* * *

**WARNING****: Adult themes! Thus the rating upgrade!**

**Don't say that I didn't warn you!**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Kagome stretched her arms over her head as she woke from another wonderful dream. She gave a slight blush when she remembered that it had been about Sesshoumaru... and Youko.

"Hey, Kagome! Quit your day dreaming and fix some breakfast, will ya?" Inuyasha barked, bringing her out of her daydream.

She sent a small glare toward the grumpy hanyou before standing and starting breakfast for the group.

They soon started out for the day; Kagome was constantly lost in her thoughts of her dreams that had seemed to appear out of no where.

Shippo had noticed his mother's distraction and had slipped a few candy bars free of her pack before hastily eating each one.

With that done he decided that Inu needed some exercise when they stopped for lunch and he pestered the hanyou until he was chasing him all over the clearing. Shippo was laughing evilly at Inuyasha's inability to catch him.

Kagome just smiled with Sango at their antics while eating. Miroku and Kikyo spoke of rituals and spells that had been guarded knowledge for centuries, both apparently enjoying the conversation.

But, despite outward appearances, Kagome was not entirely happy. There was something missing from her that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

The feeling grew over the rest of the day until she was desperate to stop for the night so that she could get some time alone to think her emotions through and find the cause of her unrest.

When the camp had been set up and the fire was being started by Miroku, Kagome decided that it was time to take another bath, having seen a hot spring not too far away from the camp.

She gathered her things and left. During the walk she kept asking herself what it could be and finally shook her head as she reached the spring. Kagome smiled and quickly undressed.

After dipping her toe in to check the temperature she stepped in with a sigh and smile of satisfaction, allowing her muscles to relax under the heated water. As she leaned her head against the bank her eyes to slid closed.

/Why do I feel as though something's missing? My friends are happy; Sango and Miroku are getting closer and closer each day, while Inuyasha and Kikyo have solved their issues planning to become mates once Naraku is gone...That's it. I want love in my life, too. /

She slowly opened her eyes and gave a small sigh as she looked at her surroundings.

"I don't need someone else to make me happy." Kagome whispered to herself, trying to boost her self confidence before starting to wash her hair.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood in the shadows, carefully cloaking himself to keep Kagome from sensing him, like he had all day.

He had followed her throughout the day wanting to keep her within his sight and her distraction had bothered him.

His curiosity spiked when he heard her words and he fought to keep himself from going to her to sooth whatever ache she had.

It was amazing that her pull on him could be so strong. But she was a powerful miko.

The growl he let loose out of frustration was too soft to be heard by his miko but there was a low chuckle behind him. Youko had a wonderful smirk on his face at the Icy Lord's frustration.

Youko stepped forward and leaned in close to speak quietly to the lord, who sent a chilly glare that was just smirked away.

"Sesshoumaru." The fox demon practically purred his name. "I've come to call on you. Apparently, watching our miko all day has put us both on edge." Youko smirked. "Why don't we get rid of some of the tension?"

The Western Lord hesitated and Youko's eyes flicked toward the naked miko bathing in the hot spring looking good enough to lick all over.

"Or we could just bind her to us instead of waiting for this war to end..." His voice trailed off when Sesshoumaru grabbed him and they both went flying past several trees before slamming against a solid oak hard enough to shake some leaves loose.

Youko's eyes tinted red and his smirk grew to show his fangs but before he could make any smart remarks, Sesshoumaru's lips were on his own causing pleasure to shiver down both their spines.

As they groaned, Youko pushed back against Sesshoumaru enough to where he could wrap his legs around him, pressing himself closer than ever to the needy lord and never once breaking their kiss.

Their eyes meet as they took a moment to breathe and both had a red tint showing their desire. Sesshoumaru smirked and pressed Youko harder against the tree a nearly predatory look taking over his features as he felt both of their needs.

"A little eager?" He asked and watched Youko's eyes darken with more red as he leaned in and nibbled along his jaw and felt him suppress a shudder that pleased the Western Lord.

Youko's hands tugged at Sesshoumaru's cloths. "You're too dressed." He growled, taking off cloths.

Sesshoumaru just smirked and started to undress the silver haired thief.

* * *

Kagome had finished her hair and was using her body wash when she heard a loud noise from within the forest behind her, away from camp.

She looked in the direction and frowned. "It couldn't have been Sango and Miroku..." She muttered to herself and hurried to clean herself off so that she could see what had made the noise.

Stepping out of the spring she paused and recited an incantation that she had made up for herself that would use a small amount of her power to instantly rid herself of unwanted hair. Then she dried off and pulled on clean cloths stuffing the dirty ones in a small bag.

She decided that it would be best to leave her bathing things and extra cloths close to a tree before she went in the direction of the noise.

* * *

Youko smiled, trailing his hands over Sesshoumaru's smooth skin while the lord's hands trailed over him, igniting a higher need than anything he had felt before and he was happy to let the lord control him, possess him in such a way.

He so rarely gave control to anyone, it was nice to let go.

Sesshoumaru did something with his tongue on his neck that caused him to gasp at the intense pleasure.

"Do that again." Youko demanded, huskily.

He felt the lord's soft chuckle before he gasped at the pleasure again. Through a haze, Youko heard the soft words that were teasingly spoken into his sensitive ear.

"Like that do you?" Sesshoumaru asked his voice just as husky as Youko's.

Youko nodded mutely closing his eyes as the Western Lord did it one more time causing him to groan once more.

* * *

As Kagome wandered further into the forest she started to hear odd noises like some one was hurt. She started to grow concerned and carefully eased around a tree incase there was something dangerous in the clearing.

She froze instantly in her tracks and felt the instant blush nearly knock her to the ground.

The scene before her wasn't dangerous to Kagome in anyway...well, except for her poor sanity.

Kagome found that as hard as she tried to look away she couldn't. She had the most perfect view of two of the most gorgeous men that she knew of, kissing and embracing while being absolutely naked.

Yes, her poor sanity had definitely taken a long vacation as she continued to stand in the shadows and watch.

With the side view of both demons, she could see that they were both very, very happy to be in that clearing together. Kagome felt entirely too hot and she felt her pulse center itself low in her body and cause an ache that wouldn't go away.

Her chest even ached and when she heard Youko groan once more at what Sesshoumaru was doing to him, she nearly gave herself away before she could stifle her answering moan.

She found herself leaning against a tree her eyes focused entirely on the men before her as she hesitantly touched her aching chest

Kagome was panting as Sesshoumaru slowly entered Youko causing the silver haired man to groan louder and rest his head more firmly against the tree behind him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru tried to keep himself gentle as he entered Youko, not wanting to cause him harm with his size.

Youko squeezed his eyes shut with a groan and pressed himself harder against the tree, giving his hips a slight lift forcing Sesshoumaru to go faster instead of the slow pace he was taking.

The movement nearly undid his careful control and he placed his teeth at the juncture of Youko's neck and shoulder to keep him in place while he slowly pressed himself into the tightness the thief offered.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the growl that left him when he was fully inside HIS Youko. His beast reared its head and laid a claim that shook him to the center of his being.

The teeth that had only been a warning were suddenly biting and injecting the toxin that would bind Youko to him in the way of mates. The tang of blood soothed some ache that he hadn't known was there.

The toxin would brand his crescent moon into Youko's smooth skin. Permanently marking Youko as HIS.

The beast practically purred with satisfaction that it had gained one of its mates so easily.

* * *

Youko's mind raced as the toxin filled his blood stream. He knew by the growl that Sesshoumaru's beast had taken over and was surprised that it had chosen him as a mate.

He had been so sure that it had set its sights on the miko Kagome and would only mark her when the timing was right. It was nearly unheard of for a beast to choose two mates.

His own beast stirred and he found himself suddenly closer to Sesshoumaru and the taste of spicy blood filled his mouth as he released his own toxin into the junction of the lord's neck and shoulder.

Soon his red rose would show on the lord's neck as a bright announcement that they were officially mates.

The feeling of calm and peace that enveloped him was a large relief to him, he, now, had someone to actually belong to.

Now, his beast was ready to take the miko as 'their' mate. He and Sesshoumaru would share the same woman as they would share each other.

* * *

Kagome squeezed her chest tighter as soon as she saw Sesshoumaru mark Youko as his. The sight was playing havoc on her, and then it got worse...or better...much, much better when Youko sank his teeth into Sesshoumaru to make his mark on the lord in turn.

She stifled another moan as her hand moved down to find her underwear moist, saying more than anything else could have about how much she liked the show.

Her fingers started a slow rhythm as soon as Sesshoumaru started his first thrust into Youko causing them both to cry out in intense pleasure.

The pleasure she felt wasn't near as good as what she was watching and suddenly had a wild idea that she would love to be between them as they moved together the way they were now.

* * *

They had both released their hold on each other with their teeth, each pleased at their marks showing on the other's skin. That had been when Sesshoumaru had started to move inside him.

Youko wrapped his arms tightly around Sesshoumaru and rocked against him.

He couldn't hold back the moans and small growls of pleasure.

"Harder, faster." Youko managed to pant before licking along the shell of Sesshoumaru's ear causing him to shudder which sent pleasure through Youko, so he did it again with a smile.

Sesshoumaru just gave a low growl and gave in to his mate's demand with pleasure.

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched them start a harder, faster rhythm that had her panting to keep up.

Then without warning, her vision tunneled and she gasped for air as her knees nearly buckled under her from the strength of her release. With her control ripped away from her so violently, she couldn't stop the low, sexy moan that escaped her throat.

She was suddenly frozen in place once more as the demons paused and turned together to look in her direction.

Her muscles were too weak to support any wielding of her power and she was too dazed to summon a protective barrier. She was helpless until she could regain some of her breath.

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt chills run down his spine when he heard one of the most wonderful sounds in the world.

It was a low pitched, hungry moan that called to a male. Sesshoumaru would recognize that voice anywhere.

He had stopped moving as soon as he had heard it and had just realized that Youko had heard the noise as perfectly as he had.

Their miko had been watching like a naughty girl and they both turned their heads toward where Kagome leaned against a tree one hand on her chest and the other arm trapped her skirt high on her hip as her hand rested on her inner thigh.

Youko growled low in his throat and pressed himself against Sesshoumaru, desperately wanting the little vixen to join them.

Sesshoumaru slowly pulled himself from Youko allowing him to stand before they turned to face Kagome head on.

They both smirked wide enough to flash their fangs at her.

"Do you enjoy that? Do you enjoy watching?" Youko asks huskily as he tried to keep himself from pouncing on her.

* * *

Kagome swallowed hard and carefully, slowly straightened her cloths but knew that it was no use; they could smell how much she had liked it even if she could hide how she had looked when they had found her.

Sesshoumaru and Youko took a step toward her; both their eyes were glinting with the red of their desire.

/Don't run it will excite them more. Don't run. Don't run! Do not run! / Kagome told her self sternly in her mind but she knew that it was a loosing battle that she secretly didn't want to win.

After the third step the two handsome demons took toward her, Kagome spun around and took off running only to slam into the solid wall of a chest.

She gasped and turned around to run the other way but ran straight into another firm chest.

They were on either side of her and the fact that both of their beasts had claimed a mate of the same sex made it likely that their beasts would have a need to claim a female. Kagome had a feeling of just who would fill that spot.

She shivered at her thoughts, her scent spiking and both males gave a low growl.

* * *

Inuyasha growled at his supper for the thousandth time in the last hour.

"Where is she?!" He demanded with a scowl to suit his black mood. "She was just to go and take a bath then come back and eat."

Sango sighed for the last time and leveled a glare on the hanyou. "You will leave her alone! She has had a lot on her mind today. I think she's sad. We just need to give her some space, Inuyasha. She'll come back sooner or later."

This caused the hanyou to mutter under his breath but one look at the agreement he saw on Kikyo's face he had to give in and just let Kagome come back when she would.

Shippo smirked secretly to himself. He had scented the Lord Sesshoumaru and a fox demon like him following the group all day.

They had stayed on either side of Kagome, traveling even with her; apparently keeping a close eye on her.

Shippo knew instinctively that the two had picked Kagome out as their mate, which made him happy because if they did take her as their mate, he would have two fathers and one sister, Sesshoumaru's Rin.

* * *

Kagura sat on her feather hovering over where Kanna's mirror had shown the group to be sleeping that night and there was nothing.

She felt a small spark of happiness at not having to murder the miko Kagome while she slept since the miko was perhaps the only one who could actually defeat Naraku.

The wind witch would return to Naraku's castle and report her findings that the group had changed their plans and had moved on. It wouldn't be very sisterly of her to expose Kanna's lie.

This was one time that she would gladly take the punishment if it meant future freedom.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked across the table at Kurama who was sharing a body with the mate that he had thought dead after all these long years. He succeeded in holding in his surprise.

And desire.

"Tell me, Youko, do you remember much of our past together?" The lord asked in a tone that managed to sound unconcerned at the answer that would come, but Youko sensed, faintly, how sensitive Sesshoumaru was at this moment.

Youko smirked wide enough to show one of his fangs.

"I remember quite vividly the night that we became mates." He practically purred, his smile never faltering, knowing the mental backlash that would come from the statement.

But he had needed to say it, to let Sesshoumaru know how much he still cared.

'What?! I knew that you were sexually active but I didn't know that you...'

_-What? That I would fall in love with a man that I had known since childhood? A man who is honorable and caring? A man who has had to overcome much in his lifetime, that I would love him back as he had loved me for years?-_

Shuichi was quiet for a long time before asking a simple question. 'Do you still love him?'

_-Yes. -_ He answered and Shuichi felt the great pain that it caused him to sit across from Sesshoumaru and not touch him in order to save whatever trust he had gained with his human counterpart.

Shuichi stumbled for a second under the weight of the pain before he whispered to Youko softly. 'If it hurts you this much you must truly love him...I don't know how far I could go, but I'm willing to try to help you be...well, you know, with him.'

Youko's smile faltered and he closed his eyes for a second to speak completely to Shuichi.

_-You have no idea what that means to me to hear you offer to even try...Thank you.-_

Shuichi was silent, but Youko felt his answering 'welcome' when he opened his eyes to look back at Sesshoumaru.

The response from Sesshoumaru was a slight smile as an outward show of his intense relief, but it was soon subdued as another thought took hold.

"How does your human side feel about this?" He asked in a carefully emotionless tone to hide hurt or anger behind his mask, which ever happened to appear when his worst fears were made real.

Youko locked his eyes on the lord's own. "Shuichi has said that he will try to be accepting if we wish to continue anything that had been started soo long ago between us."

Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod feeling a wave of relief wash over him. He knew that half the seduction would involve the human side of his newly returned mate. And he would not be denied.

* * *

So? **Review**, tell me what you think.

I love your feed back!!

**Anything that you want to see happen?**

**Anything that I might need to change?**

The next chapter will be entered soon, promise!

* * *


End file.
